


A Sister's Love

by lilcogs



Category: Everlark - Fandom, The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcogs/pseuds/lilcogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prim Everdeen, always the more social sister, gets Katniss a date. The only thing is, Katniss doesn't know about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sister's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I love Prim. Let me know what you guys think :p   
> Find me on Tumblr at everlark-af.

"No." Katniss crossed her arms and shook her head indignantly. "Nope."

Prim threw her head back in annoyance and held the dress closer to Katniss's face. "Katniss, _yes_. I promise you, it's not that short. In fact, I'll bet you'll look modest in comparison with some of the other dresses I've seen."

Katniss floundered. "But it- it's a _dress!_ And it's _yellow!_ "

Prim rolled her eyes at her older sister and shoved the garment into Katniss's arms. "Yes, but it's a soft yellow. And it will look amazing with your eyes. And your hair."

"You mean my _grey_ eyes?" Katniss asked incredulously. "And my shit-brown hair?"

Prim hung her head. "Katniss," the blonde whined, "please. Just do it for me. Don't you trust me? Your own flesh and blood?" At this Prim widened her blue eyes and batted her lashes.

Katniss groaned and admitted defeat at last. "Okay, fine. But no makeup."

Prim grinned mischievously and ran out of the room, ducking to avoid Katniss's shout of anger and the pillow that just missed Prim's head.

**X-X-X-X**

"And... there." Prim dusted the concealer brush lightly over Katniss's face once more before stepping back to admire her work. She cocked her head and gave her older sister a smug smile. "See, Katniss? Makeup isn't so bad."

Katniss grumbled something like a _thank you_ and slid off the stool of Prim's vanity. The form-fitting yellow lace of her dress hugged her barely-there curves in an uncomfortable way. She felt... _dirty_. Slutty, even. Katniss Everdeen did not wear nice clothes, nevermind tight dresses.

And a thong! Prim had forced her to put it on, "just in case". Just in case? In case of what, exactly? Katniss sure as hell wasn't going to even meet a guy, let alone sleep with one. It was just a dinner with her little sister. How was she going to come in contact with any men? The whole matter disgusted her. Who found this damn undergarment comfortable, anyway?

Prim came squealing out of her walk-in closet with a pair of sexy black heels. They had to be at least three inches.

"Oh hell no, Prim." Katniss shook her head furiously at the things. "Do you want me to kill myself on those?" Her sister was practically asking for Katniss's demise.

"You're wearing them, and that's final." Prim sounded like a mother, when in reality she was only eighteen, speaking to her sister, who was six years her senior. Katniss guessed she wouldn't know what a mother was like, anyway, considering her and Prim's had barely been present in either of their lives. A damn drunk.

Katniss shook away her reverie and focused on the nuisance at hand: these fucking heels. "I'm a hunter, Primrose, not a stripper."

Prim laughed but shoved the shoes in Katniss's direction anyway. Begrudgingly, Katniss snatched them from her little sister's hands and stuffed her feet inside. They were surprisingly comfortable, though she suspected they wouldn't stay that way.

Katniss trudged to the mirror to give herself one last once-over. It became a twice-over, a _thrice_ -over.

"Damn, Prim," she whispered in awe. Her sister laughed and joined her at her reflection.

Katniss's eyelids shone under the thin layer of glittery shadow that covered them, and the small wings of liner that extended from the corners of her eyes made her look _sexy_. Made her _feel_ sexy. The peach-hued gloss that Prim had swiped over her lips glowed under the room's lights.

Her dark hair fell in a straight, unbroken sheet down her back, and Prim had coated it with something shiny. It made her naturally dull hair... interesting. It gave it life. The lemon-colored dress cut low down her back and chest, and it showed cleavage that Katniss didn't think she even had. The dress ended mid-thigh, and it showed her strong legs, the one feature that made Katniss proud. Mostly because she had acquired them from a lifetime of exercise and hunting, and it had actually paid off.

Katniss looked beautiful. Confident. For once, she didn't mind getting out of the house. Not when she looked like this.

"Okay," she breathed. "Let's go."

**X-X-X-X**

The music in the restaurant was soft, unlike the pulsating kind at the bar that she had become accustomed to. White linen was draped over the circular tables, and they each held place settings for multiple individuals. Exquisite glass chandeliers dangled from the professionally-painted ceilings.

"Prim," Katniss whispered to her sister. Prim turned to her. "You never told me we were going to such a nice place."

"Not we, Katniss. _You_." Prim grinned coyly at Katniss's confused expression. "See that guy over there?"

She pointed to a man across the room. He had a shock of shaggy blonde hair, and his dark grey tux fit in all the right places. He was looking around, possibly waiting for his girlfriend, and for a split second they locked gazes.

"Um, yeah. I see him," Katniss replied, still perplexed.

"Well," her sister continued, "That's your date. Goodnight!" She skittered out of the room before Katniss could release the stream of expletives that was exploding inside her head at the moment. Instead, Katniss glared in rage and desperation after her sister, who never once looked back.

She took a deep breath and decided that she shouldn't leave the poor guy waiting any longer. Releasing the last traces of fury towards Prim (she would definitely get the bitch back later) and gathering the most of her confidence, she smoothed down her dress and approached the table where the man sat.

He looked up at her arrival, and his eyes raked up and down her body, drinking her in.

"Hi," Katniss said, offering him the kindest smile she could muster and extending a hand towards him, "I'm Katniss."

Katniss didn't think his eyes could get any bluer. They crinkled at the edges as he pierced her with a pearly smile. He stood and took her hand, but instead of shaking it like she had expected, he kissed the tops of her fingers. Katniss hoped he couldn't see the blush that crept across her neck.

"I'm Peeta," he introduced himself.

**X-X-X-X**

Peeta laughed at Katniss's story and picked up his wine glass before taking a sip. She did the same, trying to drink around her smile.

Peeta cleared his throat and set down his glass. "I like you, Katniss. You're really great."

"Really?" Katniss breathed. "I mean- why?"

"Well, for one thing, you're the most down-to-earth girl I've ever had the pleasure of speaking with. You're so funny. You don't care what anyone thinks of you, from the sound of it. And you're beautiful. Your smile, your laugh. Everything about you is just... _gorgeous_."

She looked to see if Peeta was joking. This wasn't the first time a guy had said such words to her. She'd been duped before. Still, Peeta sounded sincere. Katniss knew she could trust him. She let her guard down, and smiled tenderly at Peeta's fondness of her. This was unlike anything she had experienced before.

What was she getting herself into? She had known from the moment his lips made contact with her fingers that she was falling for him. She just hadn't realized until now, she supposed.

The check came, and Peeta held up his hands to stop her from reaching for it. Katniss was self-sufficient. She'd been paying her own bills for years now, so having someone else offer to provide for her felt awkward. But she let him take it, because she knew Peeta was different than most guys she'd dated within the last few years. _This one's special, Katniss. Don't ruin it like you always do._

After he had slipped some cash into the check book, Peeta stood and offered his hand to pull Katniss to her feet. She took it and linked her arm through his.

"Shall we?" Peeta asked. Katniss smiled and giggled slightly. _Giggled?_ What was this boy doing to her?

"Oh!" Katniss exclaimed suddenly. "I have to text my sister first - are we going back to your place?"

"Whatever you want," Peeta replied.

Katniss peeled away from Peeta and towards the corner of the dining room. She pulled her phone from her purse (compliments of Prim's abundant closet) and opened a conversation with her sister. She couldn't bring herself to hear the smugness in Prim's voice that a phone call would inevitably give her.

_Expect me home late,_ she typed. _Going home with Peeta._

A minute later, Prim's cocky reply buzzed in her phone.

_Come home any timeeeee_

And then:

_Pleeease have fun, Katniss._

Katniss thought the conversation was over, but Prim texted again.

_Not too much fun, though._

When the inevitable _";)"_ rang through, Katniss rolled her eyes with a smile and closed her phone. Then she remembered to thank her sister.

Prim replied: _Really? It went well?_

_So_ _well_ , _Prim_. _He's_ _amazing_ , Katniss answered.

She knew that at this point Prim must be jumping for joy at the news. Her sister had tried countless times to set her up with someone, only to discover that the guy wasn't funny, or he didn't appreciate Katniss's quirkiness, or he was an all-around douche. Katniss had made up excuse after excuse to weasel out of a relationship. Honestly, she was afraid to commit to anyone. Peeta, though, diminished those fears. He made this whole deal seem... right. Katniss supposed she had to hand it to her sister for continuing to make an effort despite all the failed endings.

Katniss's phone lit up with another text from Prim.

_So he's really that great? Go me!_

Katniss laughed and looked back up at Peeta, who was waiting for her patiently with a warm smile.

_I'll keep you updated,_ she tapped out to her little sister, _but I think he's a keeper._


End file.
